Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (theme song)
:This article is about the theme song. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo, Where Are You (disambiguation). "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" is the theme song used for the TV series of the same name. It was written by David Mook and Ben Raleigh, and originally performed by Larry Marks for the first season, then by George A. Robertson, Jr. for the second season. It has been featured in several films since then, being covered by several different genre artists. The song was featured on the 1998 Kid Rhino soundtrack, Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection. Lyrics Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now. Scooby-Doo: Gulp. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. Come on, Scooby-Doo, I see you, pretending you got a sliver. You're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Scooby-Doo: Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Don't hold back! And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain. Notes/trivia * A completely different instrumental theme for the show was written by studio musical director Ted Nichols. The theme was used for the opening credits of and under the title cards for the premiere episode, . The closing theme of the first show was the more familiar theme song shown above, written by David Mook and Ben Raleigh and recorded by Mook three days before the show's September 13 broadcast premiere. After Nichols's theme was used as both the opening and closing theme of the second broadcast episode, A Clue for Scooby Doo, the show's official theme song became the permanent opening credits theme, and was also heard during the closing credits on all but three episodes: Hassle in the Castle, Which Witch is Which?, and A Night of Fright is No Delight. These episodes used Ted Nichols' original instrumental theme, which was unheard for many years until the show's resurrection on USA's Cartoon Express in 1990. It was also heard during its run on Cartoon Network, until Turner decided to remaster all the episodes in 1998. The current DVD releases of Season 1 do not include the Nichols opening theme on episode 1. Nichols' original theme is, however, heard under the title card for each episode of both this and the follow-up series, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and is very prominently used as background score for most Scooby-Doo episodes through 1979. * There is a slight lyrical difference between the the opening and closing credits versions of the theme; the closing credits version does not include the line "That's a fact!" after the Scooby Snack reference, which is also the version used for the season 2 opening and closing themes. * During the Scoobynatural episode of Supernatural, the theme song is used during a brief montage scene. * Several foreign-language versions of the show translated the theme lyrics into a different language with the following exceptions: :* In the German, Greek, Hungarian, and Turkish dubs, the English theme is used. This also exists on season 1 episodes in Italian and season 2 episodes in Latin Spanish. :* An instrumental karaoke version without lyrics exists on older French broadcasts and the Brazilian Portuguese dub, as well as season 1 episodes in Latin Spanish (with extra vocal effects) and season 2 episodes in Italy. Influences on other songs Most of the theme songs to follow have the line "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" in them: * The theme song to The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * The second to last line of the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo theme song. * The theme song to Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? }} Category:Chase songs Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost songs Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Category:Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase songs Category:Theme songs Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire songs Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! songs